One Night In Seattle
by Crackship Tales
Summary: In an alternate universe, Mark Sloan & Jo Wilson meet in a bar. The results are explosive. Oneshot. [All characters belong to Grey's Anatomy]


One Night In Seattle

Jo Wilson took another sip from the beer bottle before clutching it between her hands once more and taking a deep breath. This was it, everything she'd been working for. The eve of beginning her internship at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. The years of living in her car, showering in the locker room, and studying her ass off had finally paid off. She was about to embark on the career of medicine.

And the woman couldn't be more scared.

One wrong decision, one slip of the wrist could end a life. Instinctively, she took another drink, finishing off the beer and setting the empty bottle aside.

"Another round for the lady."

"No, I probably shouldn't," the brunette declined, looking over to the man who had taken the seat near her. Her eyes swept up and down him appreciatively. He was attractive, older, and had the most captivating eyes she'd ever seen. Her mouth actually went dry.

"You sure about that?" Mark Sloan teased, raising an eyebrow playfully. "You've been clutching that beer like a lifeline."

Jo laughed nervously. "I just...a big day tomorrow."

"Wedding?"

"No way."

"I'm Mark Sloan," he extended his hand.

"Jo Wilson."

"Well, Jo Wilson," the older man looked her over. "What's going on tomorrow?"

"First day at a new job."

"I'm sure you'll knock it out of the park."

Jo laughed to herself, shaking her head. The man sitting beside her was clearly a professional flirt, but something about him put her at ease. Calmed the nerves surging through her body. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"Nope, just the pretty ones."

The younger woman laughed in spite of herself, feeling her cheeks flush. It had been a long time since someone had complimented her so freely. Med school didn't leave much time for dating, especially when you were focused on surgery. "You are one smooth talker, Mark."

"Smooth enough to talk you into that beer?" he teased in return, motioning for the bar tender.

"Sure, why not?"

Mark chuckled to himself as he took another swallow of his scotch. Something about this woman had drawn him in. She had this fun, sexy vibe that put him at ease. An ease he hadn't felt since things ended with Lexie. Seeing Little Grey make doe eyes at Karev was enough to drive him up the wall. Every day was a living hell for him, but in this moment, he could actually breathe.

The two strangers spent the next hour or so sharing drinks and light conversation. Nothing serious, just jokes and banter, truly enjoying one another's company. The distance between them closed naturally as the two sat side by side, discussing offense and defense.

"I can't believe you're a Cowboys fan," the older man crowed, shaking his head. "They suck!"

"No worse than the Eagles!"

"Take that back!"

"Not in this lifetime," Jo laughed, sliding from stool. "Woah."

Mark's hand shot out, wrapping around her tiny waist and pulling her close so that she wouldn't fall. "You okay?"

The brunette's mouth went dry again as she looked up at him, the air suddenly turning intense. The man was taller than her, his shoulders broad and his chest toned. He was definitely all man, not some college jerk. "Yeah, uh, I'm fine..."

His eyes shifted to her bottom lip as her tongue flicked out briefly. "You want to get out of here?" Mark didn't even know where the words came from; it had been ages since he took a woman home.

Jo shifted away from him, putting some distance between them before her body took control of her mind. "I, uh, don't do that... Go home with guys on the first night..."

"Right," the older man nodded knowingly. "I've heard that before." He grinned playfully before paying out their tab. "At least let me get you a cab."

"Thanks." The brunette mentally berated herself as he lead her through the thinning crowd and outside on the street. What the hell was wrong with her?! This guy was freaking gorgeous, and if the brief touch on her hip was any indicator, he would be amazing in bed. Ah freaking mazing. Mind blowing. Definitely a nice way to ring in her new life in Seattle.

Mark hailed a cab, opening the door and turning to the brunette, leaning in to her ear. "It was nice meeting you, Jo."

The woman shivered in response, closing her eyes as his breath tickled her ear. One time being reckless wouldn't kill her, right? Before her mind could convince her otherwise, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her lips crashed against his, surprising him at first, but then he expertly took over, diving his tongue in her mouth and pulling her body flush against his. Mark ignited every desire she'd buried for the past year, and her body was demanding a payout.

It was definitely worth the wait.

Somehow, the two made it to an apartment, a bedroom, a bed. Jo wasn't even sure how, all she knew was that Mark was feeding every desire she had from her mouth to her core. The man was an experienced lover, sending her into release more than once before the two fell asleep.

The next morning the intern made her walk of shame, barely making it to the hospital in time to meet her resident. Karma kicked her in the teeth early-she was stuck with the resident they called Medusa.

Jo spent the day running labs, drawing blood, and performing enemas. No matter how many questions she answered correctly or how quickly she performed her tasks, it was clear that Dr. Grey hated her. Then again, Dr. Grey hated all of them, so at least she was in good company.

"I'm so tired," a fellow intern named Stephanie Edwards complained on hour thirty-eight as they dragged their tired bodies to the coffee cart in the lobby.

"Me too," the brunette agreed. "I feel more like a gopher than a surgeon."

"That makes two of us," Stephanie chuckled as her pager went off. "Nooooooo, I need my coffee!"

"I'll grab it," Jo offered. "Meet you in the pit?"

"Thanks!" the woman called before dashing off.

The intern ordered two coffees, digging around in her pockets for some change when a familiar voice made her whole body stiffen.

"Is one of those for me?"

Jo spun around, coming face to face with the man she'd met in the bar. Her brain short circuited as she took in the dark blue scrubs, lab coat, and name tag. "D-Dr. M-Mark Sloan?"

"Head of plastics," he grinned, reaching around her and taking the cups of coffee from the clerk.

The brunette continued to gape as he handed her a cup, took a drink from the other, and turned to leave. "W-Wait," she strangled out, following behind him. "I-I don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with my boss. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Right," Mark smirked. "I've heard that before."


End file.
